A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, provide broadband communications services, such as television services, to customers. In a typical distribution of content, a service provider outputs broadband content that is received and processed by a customer premise device, such as a cable set-top box or a satellite set-top box. In this regard, a wide variety of broadband information, such as television programming, video on-demand programming, and pay-per-view programming, is output to customers. With the introduction of additional types of devices that may be configured to receive content, such as tablet computers and mobile devices, opportunities are available for providing additional content to customers. For example, opportunities exist for providing additional content associated with broadband content output by a customer premise device.